1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile wireless communications terminal, and particularly to a device for automatically generating an addressee number to which a short message is to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile wireless communications terminal, such as a portable telephone, is provided with a function that allows transmission of a short message, which is a piece of character-based information. In general, when a short message is transmitted, in contrast to cases where an ordinary telephone call is originated, it is necessary to dial a country code (i.e. an international telephone code) before dialing the telephone number of the addressee to whom the short message is going, to be transmitted even for a domestic call. Thus, in a situation where short messages are transmitted frequently, entering the numbers of addressees takes too much time and trouble.
A conventional portable telephone has a function, such as an abbreviated dialing or one-touch dialing function, that allows one of previously stored numbers to be called up instantly by predetermined operation of keys. This makes it easy to originate a call to an addressee to whom calls are made frequently. However, to use an abbreviated dialing, one-touch dialing, or similar function, it is necessary to previously enter and register, in addition to the ordinary telephone numbers of addressees, also the numbers to which a short message is to be transmitted. Thus, registering the numbers of addressees takes extra time and trouble.